Sanji the peeper
by Tzaotao
Summary: Sanji is trying out his Raid Suit, doing exactly what everyone would expect him to act. takes place during the wano arc. Oneshot, rated for suggestive themes


**Sanji the peeper**

One shot

Takes place during the second act of the Wano Arc, after Sanji has started using his Raid Suit

* * *

Goosebumps was the first sign.

Then came a trembling running up his spine, as if a lightningbolt had been thrust towards the earth by the gods themselves, sent to punish heretics or show off the power of the divine.

A meeting of mortal and deity.

A glorious moment in the eyes of man where the secrets of the infinite lay bare before them.

Yet that was nothing compared to what Sanji felt at this point.

Because he was going too peep in a womens bath!

Again he felt a tremble run up his spine, anticipation making him shake all over.

He didn't know what he'd find.

What he'd see!

Well, he knew he'd see women, naturally.

But he didn't know how they looked beneath their Kimonos!

All the women of Wano wore kimonos (at least the ones in the capital (and they were all radiant!))

Sanji had seen Robin-schwan wear one, and the delicate garment had completely obscured her normally buxom figure.

He didn't complain though, as he could appreciate a woman's forms even with his eyes closed, it had been what saved him from succumbing to the natives of Kamabaka kingdom. That, and a pair of extremely good legs.

And now, thanks to his brother Niji's gift (though he'd never thank him for it, the man deserved no recognition), Sanji was going to appreciate all of those modestly dressed women chans' bodies up close.

He'd trained for years, peeping at women as much as he could when he'd sailed under Zeff, and then later when he'd joined the Strawhat Pirates.

He trembled a little of all those times he'd almost managed to peek on Nami in the bath on the Thousand Sunny, and Robin-schwann too of course! (Not to forget about Vivi whom he'd peeked on in Alabasta, with a her fathers' blessing).

And now,

If he was lucky,

He'd see the beautiful women here in Wano

Reaching his target, Sanji looked at the assembled women in front of the bathhouse.

the night was young, and the street was illuminated by over a dozen lanterns.

He smiled at the sight, all the women smiling and chatting amongst themselves.

_But why didn't they go inside?_

He huddled closer, making sure to keep to the shadows. He didn't want to use his Raid Suit, not yet, the less he had to depend on it for peeping the better.

When he was close enough to hear what they were chatting about, he held his breath, and listened:

"… She is amazing I tell you!" one woman told another elevatedly

_Ohh that sounds good!_

"…Did you see how big she was?" another went, making motions around chest hight

Ohhh! She must be extremely well endowed! Sanji's tongue flickered out and his eyes had little hearts in them. Sweat began to run down his face, making it, to whomever managed to notice him, think he resembled a steamer.

Trying to block the sound of his thundering heart, Sanji kept eavestropping.

"…And that other one that was with her! Not as tall, but definitely a head over me…"

_This keeps getting better and better!_

"And they brought that little boy…"

_Nope, don't care about little boys_, the chef thought, anger flaring momentarily

"…and they brought their pet aswell!"

Don't care about a stinking pet! Then he reconsidered _unless one of those women chans' have to hunt their dog around the bathhouse! Ohhh! _He quickly placed a hand under his nose to stop any nosebleeding

"… did you see that cute little one that was with them? So adorable!"

_And a cute one too!_ Sanji swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from storming into the bathhouse and blow his cower.

_They must've reserved the entire bathouse for those three beautiful women!_

Whipping out his Raid suit, Sanji put it on his wrist.

A moment later, he was covered in the black Germa uniform, ready for action.

_Now, I got to play this cool_! He thought, sneaking through the shadows a little bit, before activating the invisibility mechanism.

The only thing that alerted the gathered women to Sanji's presence, was the odd sound of panting, the occasional drop of saliva they'd step on and the sound of Sanji's heart, pounding more than a thousand drums.

As he got inside, what greeted him was the steam

_Perfect! I almost don't need the raidsuit now_! He smiled under the mask, getting giddy as he approached the baths.

A moment later he could hear giggling.

A womans' laugh, so delicate that he almost couldn't bear it.

It was only through a supreme act of concentration that the exiled prince turned chef didn't barge into the baths, to partake in whatever the women were doing.

He snuck under the cloth cowering the doorway.

Sticking to the walls, Sanji had a hard time hearing what the trio of woman said, their angelic voices obscured by the splash of water, and of Sanji's uncontrollable heart.

To distract himself, he briefly considered the architecture, big thick and sturdy brick walls, designed to give the bathing guests the maximum of privacy from prying eyes.

But not form mine Sanji thougth gleefully, almost immediately refocussing all of his attention to one of the women in front of him.

As if by magic, the steam thinned and Sanji saw **HER**

Everything the women outside had said was true.

And then some!

Tall, buxom and naked aside from a towel, she stood turned to the side, oblivious to his presence. Sanji's mouth dried up instantaneously, his heart skipped a beat while his eyes turned as round as saucers and bigger than his own head.

Then she turned her head towards him, lips pouting and a gleam in her eys, as if she knew there were someone there.

A moment later the wall exploded outwards!

Debris and dust were everywhere, screaming women running off from the sudden destruction. Sanji had hid on the other side a moment later, shock and terror written all over his features.

"Why'd you do that?" a feminine voice called out, and although Sanji could recognise it, he was in no condition to swoon over Kiku's presence.

"I thought I saw a peeper…" a gruff voice shot back, but it instantly turned to laughter "Hamamamamamama I guess I was wrong eh?"

While Sanji tried to fathom the situation, the sentence: _Why the hell is Big Mom here?! _went on repeat in his flabbergasted mind, part of which tried in vain to expunge what he had seen from his memory.

"Sanji? That you?" a voice asked him gently

Turning his head, SAnji was too confused to be surprised to see Chopper stand next to him, soaking wet and looking like a sheep more than a reindeer.

"Yeah it's me..." the chef answered, his voice on the verge of breaking and he halfway started to sob as he continued "why is..." he couldn't continue, so he simply pointed at the hole in the wall, debris still collapsing, dust settling slowly. Luckily, Big Mom had gone back inside and was, hopefully, outside of earshot.

"Long story" Chopper sighed, slumping down next to Sanji, who, despite his state of mind, managed to note that the reindeer was even more horrified than he was.

"Sanji..." the doctor said after a while

"Yeah?" he sobbed in response

"Is that the Raid Suit?"

"Yeah"

"Bastard... I wanted to see you use it... I bet it's cool..." the reindeer complained halfheartedly

"I didn't want to see **something** to night" he answered, a tremble running the lenght of his spine, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut telling him he was going to retch at some point.

"I saw it too..." Chopper whimpered "They didn't have a brush large enough for her back..." he shivered at the memory "All those _wrinkles!_"

he didn't need to say anymore, SAnji understood.

he gently gave Chopper a pad on the head, his mind finally snapping out of the sight he'd seen,

at least momentarily,

as he realised a dark reality:

_Their whole adventure in Wano had just become a whole lot more complicated!_

* * *

**the end**

a quick little story I whipped up this evening, hope you enjoyed it.

Hopefull something similar is going to happen at some point in the canon storyline: a voyer getting more than he bargained for, and not just confined to the imagination.

RnR if you'd be so kind


End file.
